For My Antonio
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: Semi-AU? In which Antonio comes home to a lovely present. Rated for language. Spamano, SpainxRomano.


It was dark as the group consisting of Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, and Sesel meandered awkwardly up the driveway of Antonio's home. The first Spaniard was glancing about nervously when he rang the doorbell. A high-pitched squeal resounded on the street and he turned in time to see Gilbert heaving his guts on the concrete, Francis supporting him shakily, and Sesel backing away while rapidly swatting at the hem of her blue dress.

"That was _so_ gross. Gil! _Ew_, you got it on my dress!" she complained loudly. A whine escaped her as she eyes the dark stain on her clothes.

"Shut the fuck up..." Gilbert retorted, though his words were slurred terribly. He hung his head on Francis' shoulder and the blond chuckled.

"Antonio, did you really forget your key? Your _tomate_ is going to be upset when he gets down here~" His own intoxicated voice attempted to drip with sweet teasing, an effeminate flip of his hair accompanying.

A terrified sigh escaped Antonio as he gazed up at the house. The window that he knew opened into his and Lovino's room was dimly lit, which meant that the Italian had indeed been woken up and was surely heading downstairs at that same moment. "Oh, I know…! Oh, my poor Lovi…!"

"Bah! The twerp can handle a wake-up call!" Gilbert put in, placing on his head in an attempt to ward off his oncoming headache. "'Toni, tell me you got some Aspirin or somethin'…."

Antonio nodded, watching the downstairs windows light up. "Of course."

The door opened harshly at that moment and angry hazel eyes, heavy with sleep, poked out of the frame. "You better have a fucking good reason for waking me up like this, bastard!"

A thick gulp was forced down the elder Spaniard's throat as he smiled sheepishly. "I forgot my key?"

A growl escaped Lovino as he backed up to let the group inside, revealing that he was wearing a thin red robe which had obviously been pulled on to cover himself before opening the door. "_Never _again, alright, bastard?" Once Sesel followed the three other men into the foyer, Lovino slammed and locked the door behind her before storming back up the stairs, leaving the four with apologetic smiles (or as well a smile as Gilbert could must in his state, anyway).

"Um… Francis, can you stay with Gil in the guest room down here?" Antonio inquired, "I don't think either of you can make it upstairs." His smile never faltered as the Frenchman nodded and heaved their albino friend further onto his shoulder.

"Of course. Can you bring down some of that Aspirin possibly? I'm sure I can use some as well." Francis and Antonio laughed quietly.

Sesel giggled at the two from her spot seated on the stairs. "Come on, let's get to bed." She nodded towards where Gilbert was slowly slipping out of Francis' grasp.

"Woah!"

Antonio immediately pressed a finger to his lips to quiet his friends. "Francis, get him into bed and I'll go get the Aspirin-"

"I'll come with you," Sesel put in as the blond Frenchman drug the unconscious other through a door at the end of the hall. "I want to grab a gown from Bella's old room, and I can take the Aspirin back down for you."

A surprised look adorned Antonio's features as he watched the girl stand and grimace at the stain on her dress once more. "Sey…" He paused, feeling his smile widen. Sesel was as stubborn as twenty-one-year-old girls came, and he knew that even if she were intoxicated she would help him. "Alright, let's go." He led the way upstairs and down the hall toward a room that faced north. The Spaniard opened the door and let Sesel in. "Her clothes are still in that dresser," he explained, rubbing his head as his hangover started to form. Sesel nodded and wandered over to the dresser, searching through the remaining clothing in the drawers for a minute before producing a white nightgown.

"Ha, it's surprising you kept these," she commented, stealing a glance at the barely dusty room as she followed Antonio out.

The elder brunette smiled lightly. "It's more out of habit these days." His feet carried them back down the hall and towards the master bedroom, where the door was still sitting open and the light from the lamp inside illuminating the hallway. Antonio sighed and walked in, noticing a still lump on the bed that was obviously Lovino. Turning to Sesel, he muttered, "The Aspirin is under the right-hand sink, in the bottom drawer." The girl nodded and disappeared into the bathroom at the other end of the room. Antonio went over to the bed.

"'Bout fucking time," came the mumbled voice of Lovino from under the blankets.

Antonio chuckled slightly and crawled onto the mattress, pulling the duvet off of his boyfriend's head. "Is that any way to greet your love on his birthday?"

"Yes!" Lovino rolled over and attempted to pull the blanket up, to no avail as the Spaniard had a firm grip on it. "Especially if the bastard is wobbling in at ungodly hours of the morning with his drunken friends! Now go away!"

"No."

"Antonio…" The name was growled menacingly but was supplied with a smile as the answer.

"So what did you get me, Lovi?"

The smaller brunette grumbled under his breath and rolled over, shoving a hand under his pillow and pulling out a small black jewelry bag. His face erupted into a blush as he waited for the other male to open it. "Well go on!"

Antonio looked at him quizzically before opening the sack. He tipped it over his hand carefully and out fell a simple gold ring with delicate silver engravings decorating the top and inside of the band. An expression of wonder fell over Antonio and he glanced up at Lovino, who had laid back down, clutching his pillow, and was staring up at him with expectant hazel eyes.

"'For my Antonio. We will show the world what we can do as one.' Don't read too much into it, Feli said it would be nice so I got it…" Lovino's eyes averted Antonio's searching green ones as embarrassment took over. "What? Stop staring, pervert!"

Without a word, Antonio leaned over and pressed a deep kiss to Lovino's lips. The Italian boy hummed in disapproval before leaning into the gesture, a hand going up to clutch at the other's sweater. Their mouths moved together for several moments before the clearing of a throat caused them to come crashing back down to reality.

Sesel was poking her head out of the bathroom, waving a small bottle of pills in her hand. "Got it. I'll leave you two alone now, okay?" She smiled and giggled slightly as she walked past the bed and out of the room, earning an angered statement from a flustered Italian.

Lovino was silenced with another kiss as the door shut behind the girl but he pulled away. "I meant what I said, Antonio, _never again_!"

The Spaniard nodded, too preoccupied with stripping himself of his clothes to bother caring about what his lover was ranting about.

"Mhm, now where were we?"

* * *

_Suuuuuuuper late birthday fic? I THINK SO._

_Antonio's birthday is on February 12th... Bella (Belgium) used to be under Spanish rule, but since this fic is kinda AU, she just stayed with 'Toni while.... while her bro was remodeling? IDK. Sesel is Seychelles, obviously._

_Aaaaaanyways, I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated, not demanded, and flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs. Lovett's oven. Axis Powers Hetalia is not mine and any copyright privileges belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._


End file.
